MaXx and Kyo Chapter onepart one
by MaxxiePanda
Summary: MaXx Has lost trust in everyone until she meets the Demon boy Kyo. Can he help her control her powers? Will they fall in love? What happens? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

" Hey mut get back here!" Yells a store salesman. "No way old man!"Max yells back with a smirk on her had stolen some bread from a food market. As she did every morning for her breakfast. The old man looks up at the blue, cloudy sky. "Young kids these days." He says as he walks back to his food stand.

Max has had a rough life. When she was young, she watched her father kill her mother then his-self. Ever since then she has not trusted anyone. She also lost intrest in friendships. She has had to hop from village to village. No-one likes her because she is different and because they find out she's half human half demon. Max has also never learned to control her powers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this sucks. I always have to steal bread."She wines as she eats under a big tree. As she continues eating she notices something sparkley in the distance. "Oh! Cool what's that?" She says as she crawls through the bushes. "Oh my goodness!" Max shouts. She has found a large mansion in the middle of the woods.

She walks around the mansion. Her eyes are wide with shock. She has never seen anything so beautiful. "I wonder who lives here." She peeks through a window with her hands cupping her eyes. It appears no-one is home. Max shrugs her shoulders and leaves. A few hours pass and Max is walking through the same woods.

All of a sudden a loud voice shouts out to Max. " I've finaly found you Maximous!" A tall pail human in the top of a tree shoots at her. Max quickly dodges the bullet. " He found me!" Max quickly runs for the mansion she foud earlier.

"Hey help me!" She yells as she bangs on the mansion door. "anyone..." Max slides down the door slowly. eyes full of sorrow and loneliness. "No where to run now you demon!" Says the man with the gun.

A tall man with black hair, green dragon eyes and a trench coat opens the door and pulls Max in. He slams the door. Max runs to a corner with fear in her eyes. " Wh-who are you?" Max says hesitantly. The man turns around.

" Oh pardon me," the man bows " i am Kyo." He looks up at Max. Max notices his green dragon eyes. "You're a demon." Kyo stands upright and walks over to Max. He kneels down infront of her. He looks at her as if he is examining her. "You must be wolf breed." Kyo says as he helps her to her feet. Hesitantly Max answers, "Yes I am! What of it!" Max yells at Kyo. "Are you going to try to kill me as well?" Max asks curiously and with alittle sass.

Kyo looks at Max with an annoyed expression. "Why would I want to kill you?" Kyo turns and walks to the couch. As he lays down, Max runs past him and into the bathroom. Kyo shakes his head slowly. "Stupid girl." Suddenly a big beam of power shoots threw to the livingroom. Kyo jumps up and runs into the bathroom. "Hey girl!" Kyo ran over to her. Max was lieing on the floor. Kyo picks her up and lies her on the couch. " Why'd you do that? Your going to break my house dowm!" Max looks up at Kyo. "I'm sorry my powers arent fully controlled yet." Max looks at Kyo with sorry filled eyes. "I've not had anyone to teach me." Kyo rubs the back of his neck. "Oh boy. We will have to fix that huh?" Kyo smirks at Max. Max's eyes grow wide as she smiles big. "really?" Kyo nods. "yeah.." Max wraps her arms around Kyo's neck. "Thank you!" Kyo smiles once again.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Kyo to Max in. "alright now jump righ to that branch!" Kyo yells out to max. He points to a large branch. Max jumps to the branch barely making it. Kyo nods as he gives Max the hand signal to come back down. "K! Coming!" Max jumps down. Hitting a rock when she lands. "Ouch!"Max shouts. Kyo runs over to help her. "Are you ok?" Kyo asks with alittle bit of worry in his voice. Max gives off alittle laugh. "Im fine it's just alittle bump on the ankle." Kyo swiftly picks up Max in his arms. He gives Max a look of feelings. He smirks at her smexily. Max looks Kyo straight in the eyes. She blushes majorly. Kyo laughs. "Looks major I'd better carry you home." Kyo starts walking towards the mansion. A few hours later they arrive at the mansion. "Well we are here!" Kyo says as he looks down at max. He smiles slightly as he sees Max is asleep in his arms. He carries her inside then lays her in his bed.

A few hours past. It's around ten o'clock at night. Max is mumbling in her sleep. As she slowly wakes up she rubs her gets up out of bed and walks downstairs. Kyo turns to her. "Goodafternoon Max." Kyo says happily. Kyo pats the open spot on the couch next to walks over and sits down. She lays her head on his lap. Kyo face turns red as he lays with max.

That morning Max wakes up with Kyo's arm around jumps up. Kyo falls off the bed. "Sorry but I.. I have to go!" Max runs out of the house. Kyo jumps up quickly and runs after her. "No! Please wait!" Kyo walks back into the mansion. He sits down on the couch. "Man..."

Max sits under a big tree, Under the moonlight. She sits in tears. Crying over the fact she ran away from Kyo. She was afraid of the feeling. She never had that feeling before. After a few minutes of thinking she knocks on Kyo's door. Kyo opens the door and wraps his arms around her. "Please dont run away again." Kyo sasy in a relieved voice. "I'm sorry Kyo. If I scared you, but ive never felt this feeling." She says as she walks in the mansion."I got scared because i dont understand this feeling." Kyo smiles. He walks over to her and grabs her hand." I understand Max." Kyo smiles while blushing. Max's face turns red as well. She slightly smiles while holding Kyo's hand.  
> <p>


End file.
